Connections
by waterlooroadfan2012
Summary: One accident, two communities united. Revealing secrets and changing lives. Written by me and the lovely talented storyteller angel, Who's old account was WritingWhat'sOnMyMind x
1. Charecter profiles

**Hello Everyone :D This is mine and storyteller angel who used to be called WritingWhat'sOnMyMind but her new phone whont let her sign into her old account so she had to make a new one :) This chapter is all character profiles :) Enjoy and please review. This chapter was wrote by both of us xx**

**Casualty**** people,**

* * *

Name: Thomas 'Tom' James Kent

Age: 29 Gender: male

Birthday: 14 March 1984

Occupation: Pediatric Doctor, emergency medicine

Hair: Brown/blonde

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.88m (6ft 2in)

Relationship status: in a relationship

Girlfriend: Samantha Alexa Nichols

Personality: genuine nice guy, cheeky chappy, loves messing around, can get angry easily

* * *

Name: Adrian 'Fletch' Fletcher

Age: 39

Gender: male

Birthday: October 5 1974

Occupation: nurse

Hair: black/Brown

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.83m (6ft)

Ex wife: Natalie Fletcher

Relationship status: single

Love interest: Tess Batemen

Personality: a proper cheeky chappy, loves a good laugh and joke, occasional pranker

* * *

Name: Samantha Alexa Nichols

Age: 28

Gender: female

Birthday: August 12 1985

Occupation: doctor, emergency medicine

Hair: Brown/blonde

Eyes: Brown

Height:1.77m (5ft 10in)

Relationship status: In a relation ship

Love interest: Thomas 'Tom' James Kent

Personality: well manned, loyal, protective doesn't trust easily.

* * *

Name: Charlie Fairhead

Age: 65

Gender: male

Birthday: 4 April 1948

Occupation: nurse

Hair: grey

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.72m (5ft 8in)

Relationship status: single

Love interest: none

Personality: kind, caring, loving, friendly

* * *

Name: Tess Batemen

Age: 55

Gender: female

Birthday: 20 June 1958

Occupation: nurse

Hair: black

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.67m (5ft 4in)

Relationship status: single

Love interest: Adrian 'Fletch' Fletcher

Personality: loves her job, will do anything for anyone

* * *

Name: Martin 'Ash' Ashford

Age: 50

Gender: Male

Birthday: November 6 1963

Occupation: Doctor

Hair: none

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.83m (6ft)

Relationship status: single

Love interest: none

Personality: Kind caring, straight forward honest hard working

* * *

Name: Jeffery 'Jeff' Collier

Age: 44

Gender: men

Birthday: April 5 1969

Occupation: paramedic

Hair: little bit of grey/ Brown hair

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.77m (5ft 10in)

Relationship status: married/ single

Love interest: none/ Kathleen 'Dixie' Dixon

Personality: caring, funny, lovable, loves calling people princes

* * *

Name: Kathleen 'Dixie' Dixon

Age: 45

Gender: female

Birthday: 17 July 1968

Occupation: paramedic

Hair: blonde/Brown

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.77m (5ft 10in)

Relationship status: married/single

Love interest: Jeffery 'Jeff' Collier

Personality: caring, loyal, funny, good to get along with

* * *

Name: McKenzie 'Big Mac' Chalker

Age: 50

Gender: male

Birthday: November 28 1963

Occupation: porter turned paramedic

Hair: little bit of grey/ Brown

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.77m (5ft 10in)

Relationship status: single

Love interest: none

Personality: big friendly giant, funny, tempermental.

* * *

Name: Zoe Hannah

Age: 40

Gender: female

Birthday: 25 June 1973.

Occupation: doctor, lead consultant, emergency medicine

Hair: black

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.72m (5ft 8in)

Relationship status: single

Love interest: none

Personality: stern but caring

* * *

Name: Noel Garcia

Age: 39

Gender: male

Birthday: 14 May 1974

Occupation: receptionist

Hair: black

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.88m (6ft 2in)

Relationship status: single

Love interest: none

Personality: pranker, funny and nurdy

* * *

Name: Louise Tyler

Age: 28

Gender: female

Birthday: 15 March 1986

Occupation: receptionist

Hair: black

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.67m (5ft 4in)

Relationship status: single

Love interest: none

Personality: annoying and tempermental

* * *

Name: Robyn Myler

Age: 26

Gender: female

Birthday: 1st August 1988

Occupation: nurse

Hair: ginger

Eyes: blue

Height: 1.67m (5ft 4in)

Relationship status: single

Love interest: none

Personality: giggly, caring, nosie

* * *

Name: Lily Chao

Age: 27

Gender: female

Birthday: 3 November 1989

Occupation: doctor

Hair: black

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.72m (5ft 8in)

Relationship status: Single

Love interest: Martin 'Ash' Ashford

Personality: bad bed side manner, can be kind

* * *

Name: Rita Freeman

Age: 36

Gender: female

Birthday: 10 May 1978

Occupation: nurse

Hair: blonde

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.67m (5ft 4in)

Relationship status: single

Love interest: none

Personality: stands her ground, but kind

* * *

Name: Max Walker

Age: 32

Gender: male

Birthday: 18 April 1981

Occupation: porter

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.8 (5ft 11in)

Relationship status: single

Love interest: Zoe Hannah

Personality: cheeky chappy, kind, funny

* * *

Name: Ethan Hardly

Age: 31

Gender: male

Birthday: July 31 1982

Occupation: doctor, specialist registrar, emergency medicine

Hair: blonde

Eyes: blue

Height: 1.88in (6ft 2in)

Relationship status: single

Love interest: none Personality: nurdey, kind, loves his job

* * *

Name: Caleb 'Cal' Knight

Age: 32

Gender: male

Birthday: 8 June 1982

Occupation: doctor, specialist registrar, emergency medicine (locum)

Hair: Brown

Eyes: blue

Height: 1.88m (6ft 2in)

Relationship status: single

Love interest: himself

Personality: cheeky, flirtatus, can be kind

* * *

Name: Ian Dean

Age: 29

Gender: male

Birthday: 29 July 1984

Occupation: paramedic

Hair: black

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.88 (6ft 2in)

Relationship status: single

Love interest: Samantha Alexa Nichols

Personality: friendly, funny, can flip very easy

* * *

Name: Selena Alexandria Manning

Age: 34

Gender: Female

Birthday: 20th October

Occupation: Police surgeon/Trauma Consultant, Emergency Medicine

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.85m (5ft8)

Relationship status : Married to Will Manning.

Personality: Hard - working, loyal, friendly, bubbly, strong, doesn't suffer fool's.

* * *

Name : William Patrick Manning

Age : 37

Gender : Male

Birthday : 15th May

Occupation : Detective Inspector

Hair : Light Brown /Blonde

Eye Colour : Blue

Height : 1.90 ( 6ft2 )

Personality : Hard - working, loyal, stern, driven, doesn't trust easily.

* * *

**Waterloo road**

_**Teachers**_

Name : Rachel Aleah Fleet

Age : 38

Gender : Female

Birthday : 2nd July

Occupation : Headmistress

Relationship status : Married

Hair Colour : Light Brown

Eye Colour : Brown

Height : 1.83m (5ft6)

Personality : Hard - working, loyal, friendly, bubbly, strong, professional.

* * *

Name : Adam Benjamin Fleet

Age : 38

Gender : Male

Birthday : 12th June

Occupation : Teacher/Chef

Relationship status : Married

Hair Colour : Light Brown / Ginger

Eye Colour : Blue

Height : 1.90 ( 6ft2 )

Personality : Hard - working, loyal, friendly, professional

* * *

Name : Stephanie Marie Haydock

Age : 44

Gender : Female

Birthday : 21st August

Occupation : Teacher

Relationship status : Single

Hair Colour : Blonde

Eye Colour : Blue

Height : 1.82 (5ft5)

Personality :Bit of a slacker, loyal, friendly, flirtatious.

* * *

Name : kim Campbell

Age : 35

Gender : Female

Birthday : 17th January

Occupation : Teacher

Relationship status : In a partnership

Hair Colour : Brown

Eye Colour : Brown

Height : 1.83 (5ft6 )

Personality : Hard - working, loyal, friendly, bubbly, strong, doesn't suffer fool's.

* * *

Name : Ruby Jane Fry

Age :41

Gender : Female

Birthday :29th April

Occupation : Teacher

Relationship status : Separated from husband

Hair Colour: Ginger

Eye Colour : Blue

Height : 1.82 ( 5ft5 )

Personality : Hard - working, loyal, friendly-ish, professional, doesn't suffer fool's.

* * *

**_Pupils_**

Name : Bolton Smiley

Age : 17

Gender : Male

Birthday : 19th September

Occupation : Student

Relationship status : In a partnership

Hair Colour : Black

Eye Colour : Brown

Height : 1.88 (6ft)

Personality : friendly, bubbly;, class clown, loyal

* * *

Name : Maxine Gabriella Haydock

Age : 17

Birthday : 2nd March

Occupation : Student

Relationship status : Single

Hair Colour : Dark Brown

Eye Colour : Blue

Height : 1.82 ( 5ft5 )

Personality : friendly, bubbly, strong, loyal, doesn't trust easily.

* * *

Name : Janeece Evie Bryon

Age : 17

Gender : Female

Birthday : 31st January

Occupation : Student

Relationship status : Single

Hair Colour : Black

Eye Colour : Brown

Height : 1.80 (5ft2)

Personality : friendly, bubbly, loyal, easily lead.

**Let us know what you think :) xx**


	2. And were off

**Hello everyone :) Shout out too:**

**Gillian Kearney Fan**

**CasualtyFanForever81**

**sarah4steve**

**For reviewing. This chapter is written by Elle (storyteller angel) and a little by me at the end, Enjoy :)**

There was an air of excitement in the dinner hall of Waterloo Road comprehensive as the year 11's chatted away happily about the trip to Alton Towers that they were all going on and what they were going to do.

The trip was an end of year treat for them all for completing their exams and a time to relax for a few hours and let their hair down and not worry or stress over exams, even if it was just for the day.

Rachel Fleet was sat in her office but behind her desk as you would normally find her or dressed in a sharp suit, oh no she was sat at the sofa at the far left of her office in a comfortable yet figure hugging pair of dark blue jeans with a baby pink tank top that hugged in all the right places with a white plain yet stylish hoodie, going through the register for the trip one last time.

Satisfied with what she saw, she made her way to the hall, once she opened the door she was greeted with cheers, whistling and clapping.

"Alright you lot, I know you are all excited, but I need you to listen to me." She told them, raising her voice over the noise.

"Aw Mrs, can't we just get going?" Donte Charles asked, getting a mumbled of agreement from his peers.

"Thank you Mr Charles, but no we can't. Right I'll call your name and who'll you'll be with and no arguments. Got it? Good." She replied, getting no arguments from anyone.

After all the groups were sorted, Rachel had one last thing to tell her pupils.

"Guys, before we set off, I just want to remind you that you are representing Waterloo Road, I know you find it boring but please best behaviour but the important thing have fun. Eh, I know that most of you are intending to come back next year for your A-Levels but eh I'm eh I'm not coming back next year I kn...she was cut off by someone yelling.

" What Mrs? Nah man you can't do that. It because of you I'm even here, init?" Bolton yelled over the mumblings and whispers of everyone in the room.

"Bolton, I know this is a shock but if you all let me explain my reasons. I promise you I'm not abandoning you all." Again she was cut off by Bolton.

"Yeah that's what they all say. Your the only reason I'm coming back to this dump to do my A-Levels, init." He muttered.

"STAY, STAY, STAY! " He started to chant, followed by everyone else.

"Bolton, please don't be like this, just let me explain and then you can say whatever you want, ok?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled.

" Ok, as I was saying, I'm not coming back next year and I'm not abandoning you I promise. But I need to take some time out." She looked slightly to her left to see Bolton rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"It'll just be for the year and then I'll be back. It doesn't mean you can all slack off because I will find out. But enough about that. Today I want you all to have fun and enjoy your day. " She told them.

"It's not like your going to be here to care, is it?" Bolton spoke up.

"BOLTON!" Kim yelled.

" What? I'm only speaking the truth, init man." He replied.

" I don't care, you don't speak to a member of staff like that. " She reprimanded him.

"Can we go? " He asked, abruptly.

Slowly they all started making their way out of the hall.

" Are you alright?" Adam asked as they stood in the corridor.

" Yeah I'll be fine, I knew he was going to take it badly but I never expected that. " Rachel replied.

" Yeah I know. " He whispered.

" I just wish I could tell them the truth. " Rachel told him.

" I know you do but we can't. Not yet. " Adam reminded her.

" I know I do but it doesn't make it fair on them."Rachel replied.

" I know. Now come on lets get on this coach before they leave without us." Adam told her.

Once everyone was on the coach and accounted for, they set off.

After an hour and half driving they stopped off at a service station.

Once everyone had eaten and been to the bathroom they set off again.

10 minutes into the journey Rachel had to stand up and tell Danielle Harker and Alesha Dillon off.

"Girls, that's enough. " She told them.

"Why should we listen to you? After Tomorrow you won't be our head anymore. "Danielle sniggered.

" Dan babes, there's no need for that. " Alesha told her best friend.

" What did you just say, miss Harker?" Rachel yelled, causing everyone to stop and look at them.

"What? It's true. " Danielle tried to defend herself.

Rachel could feel heart pounding in her ears, she was that angry,

"Rachel come and help us in this discussion" Adam called seeing how angry she was getting. Plus the group of teachers were debating about this and that. Rachel sunk down in here chair dreading the rest of this trip


	3. I said MOVE

Hey guys! Sorry its been a while my internets been down :/ Heres the next chapter co written :) Enjoy, Megan xx - Rachel was in a pleasant conversation with a couple members of staff and had all but forgotten about her argument with Danielle, until Paul tapped her on the shoulder, interruption her conversion. "Mrs, is it true?" He asked, innocently. "Is what true, Paul?" Rachel asked, smiling back at him. "That your husband pays for it too?" He asked, hastily trying not to blush. "I beg your pardon?" Rachel asked, astonished. Not believing that she was actually hearing this. "That's what Danielle's been telling everyone, Mrs." He told her. Rachel's blood cursed threw he vains like wide fire and pounded in her ears. Not saying a word, Rachel got out of her seat and stormed up to the back of the coach like a woman processed. "You alright, Mrs Mason?" Danielle sniggered, laughing at her own amusement. "Have you got something to say to me Miss Harker? And my surname isn't Mason as you danm well know." Rachel asked, Having to take a deep breath to stop herself from her temper and that took everything inside her. "I don't know what your talking about m Mrs." She smirked, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Miss Harker." Rachael almost yelled back, causing her to unwrittenly to grab the attention of everyone on the coach "So what if I did tell we everyone who'd listen that your that sad that even your own husband has to pay you? Well you know what they say once a whore always a whore. What are you going to do about it? Oh wait yeah that's right, you can't do anything about it, can you?" Danielle laughed in her headteachers face. Alesha Dillon was Danielle''s best friend and was sitting beside her like they always do, and after hearing what het 'best friend' said to their headteacher even she was distusted at her. " Dan babes, there's no need for that. That's well out of order, you can't go around saying stuff like that." She told her. " Who's side are you on? I'm meant to be your best friend and your taking that sluts side? Some best friend you are!" Danielle yelled. " What do you expect when you speak to people like that. There was absolutely no need for that yet you still felt compelled to do it anyway. What is the matter with you?. Alesha yelled back at her. Danielle shot out of her seat, grabbing her stuff. Some best friend you are, stay away from me." She hissed at her. " Where do you think your going?. Rachel asked, Danielle still being her responsible even if she didn't like it. "I'm getting off!" Danielle yelled back in the headteachers face. "Danielle, don't be silly, you can't get off the coach is still moving." Rachel tried to calmly explain. " You don't dare touch me, now get out of my way!" She hissed. " At the end of the day your still my responsibility as much as I don't like it that is the way it is, so therefore no I won't get out of your way." Rachel told her. " Ok, let's all calm down." Kim tried to defuse the situation. "Was I talking to you?" Danielle asked her. "There's no need for that man. Who do you think you are? Because daddy's got a bit of money, you think your a cut above the rest of us nah man your exactly like us. Under the false nails and make-up. Your just like us. And that kills you, doesn't it?" Bolton spoke up for the first time in Rachel's defence, not really meaning what he said earlier or how he behaved. " Your wrong, why would I want to hang around a bunch of scanks like you lot? Now I said move! " She yelled, turning back to Rachael "Move!" She yelled " No, I'm not moving, like I've said weather I like it or not your still my responsibility at the end of the day. Now sit back down." Rachel told her. " And I said move!" Danielle yelled back. "No, I won't move." Rachel calmly told her. " I SAID MOVE!" Danielle screamed, pushing her headteacher out of the way. Rachel's cries caused the driver to startle awake, not having time to react. He lost control of the coach. All you saw was bodies being hauled everywhere, blood chilling screens and then the coach on its roof. Smoke coming from the engine ans the wheels still spinning. But the most haunting thing of all that sent shivers down anyone's spine- was the deadly silence and the sight of battered and broken bodies of the teachers and pupils alike. 


	4. Authors Note

Author's Note:

It saddens me to have tell you all this, but unfortunately this story has to put on hold for an unknown amount of time. Sadly my mum is dying of cancer and has weeks to live and I need to focus all my time and energy on her at the moment. Again I apologise for any inconvenience this may cause.

Many thanks.

Elle xx


	5. After marth

**Hi guys here's the next chapter! It was meant to be up a few weeks ago but I (Megan) have had quite a bit going on as soon as one thing would seem like its settling down something else would come up. This is written by Elle hope you enjoy,**

**Elle and Megan xx**

The only sound that could be heard was that of spinning wheels and smoke bellowing from the up turned coaches engine.

Slowly but surely some of the students and staff started to come in at first a state of confusion, tenpareley forgetting the horrifying crash they had just been involved in.

The muffled silence and confusion soon gave into screams of fright and terror.

Kim Campbell was one of the first to shakingly get to herr feet and was horrified at the site that greeted her.

Once Kim managed to get her bearings and her disorientation wear off a bit more only then was able to pull herself together enough to help.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Is everyone alright? Is anyone hurt? " she called out, getting various cries for help in return.

She moved to the person closer to her which was Paul.

"Paul, are you alright? Can you move?" She asked, kneeling down next to him.

"Yes Mrs I'm alright. I think my arm is broke, but apart from that I'm alright." He replied, slowly getting to his feet with the help of his art teacher.

"Ok Paul, your doing great. Do you think you can get out?" She asked.

"Kim!" Adam yelled from the other end of the coach.

"Adam, there's no way out." Kim

told him

"Rachel, where's Rachel?" Adam asked, panic stricken.

"Adam I don't know. There's no way out." Kim told him again.

"I'm going to break the back window." He replied.

"Adam you can't. You'll burst your arm." She told him.

"I have to do something. I just can't stand around and do nothing." Adam snapped in frustration, not meaning too.

All around the coach all you hear was cries of pain and screams of fear. They were just a group year 11's on an of year trip, they weren't meant to be ending up fighting for their lives.

"Kim, are you alright?" Steph asked, as she finished accessing one of the kids.

"I'm ok, in a little shock but other then that I'm good." She replied

"That's good, what's he doing?" She asked, pointing at Adam.

"Trying to find us a way out." She told her.

...

Adam wasn't having much luck with the back window as he stopped to take a break, a very distinctive smell attacked his nostrils.

Petrol

Frantically looking around him, he spotted aa crowbar lying under one of the chair.

Grabbing it, he used everything he had and took a swing at the window but it failed to achieve anything. So he swung again and this time the window shattered.

"Kim, Steph. We need to get everyone off this coach like yesterday, it's leaking petrol." He told them.

Quickly but safely they got everyone off the coach, starting with the walking wounded first then Adam carrying the unconscious out one by one.

"Adam, Danielle Harker and Rachel are missing." She informed him, reading from the list.

Not saying a word, Adam spun on his heels and sprinted by intothe reck.

"Adam, where are you going? The emergency services are on there way!" She yelled after him.

"This thing is about to blow, they won't get here in time!" He called back over in shoulder.

Getting inside the destroyed coach, Adam had to cover his mouth with arm as hthe smoke became overwhelming.

DANIELLE? RACHEL? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He called out.

No response.

"DANIELLE?"

RACHEL?"

Still no response.

Making his way further down the carriage, he spotted Rachel lying between to rows of chairs coming too.

"Rach, oh thank god. Come on darling we have to get out of here." He told her.

"Oh my head. What happened?" She asked, gently putting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"We were in an accident. Come on that's it." He replied, helping her up.

Rachel didn't get far for as soon as she put any kind of weight on left leg, she cry out in angony.

Gently lifting his wife, he slowly but quickly made his way out of the wreck.

"Oh my god man, sir she's alright, init?" Bolton asked, as he came running over.

"Hopefully Bolton. She will be." Adam replied, catching his breathe.

"I have to go back in." He spoke out loud.

"What? Why?" Rachel asked, panicking.

"Danielle is still inside Rach. Darling I have too." He told her gently kneeling in front of her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her forehead.

"You can't. Help Will be here soon, leave it to the professionals." She told him.

"I can't, it's leaking petrol Rach. She's just a kid, barely lived." He replied softly.

"What about us?" She exclaimed, desperately.

"I love you with everything I am and I wouldn't trade the last 2 years for nothing. I need to do this, please forgive me Rach." He told her as he give her one last kiss.

"It's alright Mrs I'll look after you." Bolton told her.

As Adam walked back towards the coach, it killed him inside to hear to his wife calling out for him and begging him to come back and to pleading with him not to leave her.

Adam got inside the coach again and the smell of petrol was alot more pronounced this and Adam had a gut feeling he wasn't walking away from this one- not this time.

He spotted Danielle a few feet away, quickly making his way towards her and gently picking her up.

He got half way down the carriage and then that's when he heard it- that unmistakable click

Before his entire world turned black.

Back outside all you heard was screams of horror and a devastated wife. Screaming her husband's name over and over again.

The type of screams that pierced your heart and shook you to your very core.

**A/N Thank you for all the lovely messages of support and kind words. **

**But sadly my mum passed away **

**peaceful in her sleep on the 27th March, taking her last breathe at 3.20am at home with her family around her.**

**I wanted to continue this story as I want to make my proud mum by finishing it.**

**Elle xxx**


	6. What Tom? You can't!

**Hi everyone :) here's the next chapter. Just too let you know the chapter before this has been updated (now longer) So sugest you go and read that before reading this chapter :),**

**Megan & Elle xx**

**P.S. This is wrote by me (Megan)**

"Everyone listen up!" Zoe shouted across the department, soon hushing everyone.

"Right there has been a huge coach crash. A coach taking a school trip, just off the motorway. Tom, Ethan, Caleb, Selena, Tess, Adrian, Sam and Robyn you'll all goto the scene and the rest of you split up into cubical's a Resus. People that's are attending the scene, go get suited and booted and the 4x4's are outside ready to go. Right off you go." Zoe finished and everyone disembarked.

When the medical team got there, the coach was on fire and people were scattered around.

Some standing with some on the floor in pain.

"This is going to be tough." Tom whispered.

"You bet." Ethan replied.

They all set about treating the patients, all with various degrees of injury.

"I have to do." Tom whispered to himself.

"You alright, mate?" Fletch asked.

"I'm going in." Tom told him.

"What Tom? You can't! That's what the firebrigade are for!" Fletch replied.

I have to do something. There could be people dying in there." Tom yelled, running towards the engulfed coach before Fletch had a chance to stop him.


End file.
